Senbatsu JKT48 Fanfiction!
by RenaKudo-chan
Summary: Saatnya memilih siapa yg akan masuk dalam cerita fanfic! Dukung terus oshimu di JKT48 dan AKB48!


Haiii minna~~~

Udh pada baca JKT48 Love Book? Seru gak? #lho

Bukan itu yg mau dibahas sekarang, melainkan sesuai judul diatas, senbatsu buat fanfic JKT48!

_Maksudnya apa sih?_

Maksudnya, aku mau bikin fanfic bertema lagu JKT48. Nah, pasti aku cuma butuh beberapa orang doank. Kalianlah yg akan memilih orang-orang yg masuk dalam ceritaku! :D

Karena masih permulaan, jadi cara memilihnya begini.

Ada beberapa anggota, mungkin bisa 5, 6, sampai 10 anggota yg masuk menjadi nominasi karakter yg akan dibawakan. Setiap fic macam ini akan ada 1 anggota AKB48 yg ikut masuk (perannya dirahasiakan :p), dan perannya bisa jadi lumayan bagus. Pokoknya gk mungkin cuma figuran deh :D

Semua member pasti masuk nominasi, termasuk member trainee ya. Jadi, saatnya fans yg ada di fanfic yg memilih! :D

Contoh deh contoh...

Nominasi Kelompok 1

-Aki Takajo  
-Ayana Shahab  
-Beby Chaesara Anadila  
-Cindy Gulla  
-Delima Rizky  
-Devi Kinal Putri

Nah, kalian pilih salah satu diantara nominasi itu! Misalnya, pilih si Akicha, kalian tulis di review, Kelompok 1 = Akicha, gitu...

Misalnya ada 6 kelompok. Nah setelah milih 1 member dari setiap kelompok, paling bawahnya tulis kelompok mana yg dari kelompok itu akan jadi centernya. Semakin sedikit vote kelompok itu, semakin perannya kurang menarik. Tapi, gak apa-apa, kali aja oshi kalian di kelompok itu menang dan bisa jadi center! Seru kan? Hehehe...

Yg gk ngerti, review aja, yg ngerti, ayo vote!

Sekarang, apa ya judul dan cerita pertama yg pemainnya akan kalian pilih sendiri untuk pertama kali?

* * *

**HEAVY ROTATION**

(Center) adalah siswi di SMA terkenal di Jakarta. Ia tergila-gila dengan 1 cowok di sekolahnya, tapi tak semudah itu untuk mendapatkan cowok itu. Ada seorang cewek kaya (2nd Center) yg merasa segala keinginannya harus terpenuhi dan menindas (Center) terus. (Center) memiliki seorang sahabat sejak kecil, yaitu (3rd Center) yg selalu membantu si (Center) dalam menghadapi segala masalah. Tapi, (2nd Center) juga memiliki 2 orang teman yg selalu mau diperbudaknya, yaitu (4th Center) dan (5th Center). Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya?

* * *

Gimana sinopsisnya? Seru? Akan lebih seru kalau oshi kalianlah yg bermain! Untuk cerita ini, semua peran akan happy ending, jadi jangan takut kalau oshi kalian dapet peran kurang bagus lalu akhirnya oshi kalian sedih. Gak akan! Semua pasti bahagia kok di akhir :)

Nah, ini nominasinya! Vote ya!

* * *

Kelompok 1 =

1. Aki Takajo  
2. Devi Kinal Putri  
3. Haruka Nakagawa  
4. Rena Nozawa  
5. Sonia Natalia  
6. Alicia Chanzia  
7. Jennifer Hanna  
8. Octi Sevpin  
9. Sinka Juliani  
10. Annisa Athia  
11. Nadhifa Karimah

Kelompok 2 =

1. Ayana Shahab  
2. Diasta Priswarini  
3. Jessica Vania  
4. Rezky Wiranti Dhike  
5. Sonya Pandarmawan  
6. Cindy Yuvia  
7. Lidya Maulida Djuhandar  
8. Ratu Vienny Fitrilya  
9. Thalia  
10. Dellia Erdita  
11. Novinta Dhini

Kelompok 3 =

1. Beby Chaesara Anadila  
2. Frieska Anastasia Laksani  
3. Jessica Veranda  
4. Rica Leyona  
5. Stella Cornelia  
6. Della Delila  
7. Nadila Cindi Wantari  
8. Riskha Fairunissa  
9. Viviyona Apriani  
10. Dena Siti Rohyati  
11. Priscillia Sari Dewi

Kelompok 4 =

1. Cindy Gulla  
2. Gabriela Margareth Warouw  
3. Melody Nurramdhani Laksani  
4. Sendy Ariani  
5. Dwi Putri Bonita  
6. Natalia  
7. Rona Anggreani  
8. Fakhiryani Shafariyanti  
9. Saktia Oktapyani

Kelompok 5 =

1. Delima Rizky  
2. Ghaida Farisya  
3. Nabilah Ratna Ayu Azalia  
4. Shania Junianatha  
5. Intar Putri Kariina  
6. Noella Sisterina  
7. Shinta Naomi  
8. Jennifer Rachel Natasya  
9. Thalia Ivanka Elisabeth

AKB48 member =

1. Yuko Oshima  
2. Mayu Watanabe  
3. Yuki Kashiwagi  
4. Mariko Shinoda  
5. Minami Takahashi  
6. Haruna Kojima  
7. Tomomi Itano  
8. Haruka Shimazaki  
9. Yui Yokoyama

Center / 2nd Center / 3rd Center / 4th Center / 5th Center

Kelompok 1  
Kelompok 2  
Kelompok 3  
Kelompok 4  
Kelompok 5

* * *

Jangan lupa ya, pemilihan Center dari kelompok yg dapet vote terbanyak, 2nd Center yg terbanyak kedua, 3rd Center yg terbanyak ketiga, dan seterusnya.

Di vote ya Minna! Votenya lewat Review. Jaa~


End file.
